Brackets, nails, bolts and similar fastening devices are known to be used for supporting objects from brick and mortar walls. Such fastening devices typically encounter numerous problems in installation, use and removal. Inserting a masonry nail or a screw type device in a masonry wall is likely to cause damage to the brick or mortar. Either type of fastener may cause the mortar or brick to crack and become loosened, especially when a heavy object is attached to the fastener. If the mortar is cracked or a hole is made, water may enter the crack or hole and accentuate the damage. Removal of a traditional fastener is difficult and may result in further injury to the brick and mortar.
Special fasteners such as expansion screws and lag bolts are often used to provide a secure anchor on the masonry wall. Special purpose fasteners are difficult to install and usually require pre-drilling holes in the wall prior to installation of the device. Water can enter such a hole and through expansion and contraction cause significant damage to the mortar or brick. Special purpose fasteners are usually permanently secured to the wall and are not removable without causing considerable damage to the wall.
Special clips are known for securing lightweight objects to brick walls. One example of such a device, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,013 to Robbins, is a wire clip having a pair of bent end portions and an intermediate outwardly projecting portion formed as a loop for retaining a plant vine. The device may be simply installed on a brick wall without damaging the wall, but is limited in the amount of weight it can support. If an object such as a picture were suspended from the loop the downward pressure exerted on the loop would pull the end portions away from the brick.
Another clip for holding objects on a brick wall is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,840 to Davidson. Davidson discloses a U-shaped clip of spring steel having two legs for engaging opposite surfaces of adjacent bricks across a mortar joint. The clip is intended only for non-load bearing applications such as fastening plant vines to a wall. If an object of substantial weight is placed on the clip the downward force would cause the upper leg to be pulled forward and become disengaged from the mortar joint.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a clip for hanging pictures and like objects from a masonry wall. The clip is adapted to span a brick, engaging the top and bottom surfaces of the brick between opposed resilient members. The grip depth of the device is relatively short, yet the grip of the device according to the present invention is strong enough to permit heavy objects to be suspended from the clip. The construction of the clip makes it resistant to being pulled away from the brick face by heavy objects.
The clip may be secured to a masonry wall without drilling holes or otherwise penetrating the wall which could cause damage to the mortar or brick. The body of the clip is designed to be installed nearly flush to the wall and does not detract from the appearance of the wall.
The clip is simply formed from spring steel formed by normal sheet metal forming operations and is specially heat treated to provide excellent gripping strength.